turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Driver
These people are related either by blood or by marriage to Cincinnatus Driver, a viewpoint character of the Southern Victory series. Joey Chang (The Center Cannot Hold through In at the Death) Joey Chang was the father of Grace Chang Driver. Chang and his wife immigrated to the United States from China and wound up in Des Moines, Iowa. He lived in the same apartment building as Cincinnatus Driver and his family. He made an affable neighbor for the Drivers, who bought beer which he brewed in his home from him. However, when his daughter Grace became romantically involved with Achilles Driver, he was furious at the idea of her becoming involved with a black man and forbade her to marry him. She defied his wishes, a breach of traditional Confucian morality. Chang found that he was unable to forgive his daughter and all but disowned her. He had very little contact with Grace, Achilles, or their children. He maintained a cordial if chilly relationship with Cincinnatus, who continued to buy Chang's beer. After the Second Great War, however, both Chang and his wife had softened, especially after the birth of their grandchildren. They even attended the wedding of Amanda Driver in 1945. Mrs. Chang (TCCH-IatD) Mrs. Chang was a Chinese-American immigrant. She was the wife of Joey Chang and the mother of Grace Chang Driver. She was a traditional Confucian woman, meaning that, when her husband decided to break off contact with their only child for marrying Achilles Driver against his wishes, she went along with him. She was ashamed to have raised such a rebellious daughter. After the Second Great War, however, both Mrs. Chang and her husband had softened, especially after the births of their grandchildren. They even attended the wedding of Amanda Driver in 1945. Achilles Driver See: Achilles Driver Amanda Driver See: Amanda Driver Cincinnatus Driver See: Cincinnatus Driver Elizabeth Driver See: Elizabeth Driver Grace Chang Driver See: Grace Chang Driver Karen Driver See: Karen Driver Livia Driver See: Livia Driver Seneca Driver See: Seneca Driver Second Driver Grandchild (The Victorious Opposition through IatD) Cincinnatus and Elizabeth Driver had two grandchildren, both of them through Achilles and Grace Driver. The elder was Karen Driver. Like Karen, the second Driver grandchild (b. 1940) was fully embraced by the Drivers, much more tepidly so by the Changs. Literary comment The name and gender of this younger grandchild are unrevealed. Abraham Washington Abraham Washington was the father of Calvin and Luther Washington. He attended Calvin's wedding to Amanda Driver the year after the Second Great War ended.In at the Death, pg. 578. Calvin Washington Calvin Washington married Amanda Driver in 1945.In at the Death, pgs. 577-579. He was a junior butcher, and incredibly serious.Ibid., pg. 513. Luther Washington Luther Washington was Calvin Washington's brother. He'd joined the United States Army shortly after blacks were first allowed in. He didn't see much action.In at the Death, pg. 578. Literary comment The brothers appear to be named for 16th-century European Protestant Reformers John Calvin and Martin Luther. Other Drivers In Blood and Iron, it is stated that Elizabeth Driver's mother was named Amanda.Blood and Iron, p. 449, HC. References Driver Driver *